castlevaniafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Soleiyu Belmont
:Soleiyu Belmont ist ein Nebencharakter im 1991er Nintendo Game Boy Spiel Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge. Soleiyu Belmont ist der Sohn von Christopher Belmont. Er lernte die Künste eines Vampirjägers von seinem Vater. Geschichte ACHTUNG SPOILER! ''Castlevania: Belmont Legacy'' Anmerkung: Der IDW Publishing Comic ''Castlevania: The Belmont Legacy ist eine Parallelgeschichte zu Castlevania: The Adventure und gilt nicht als kanon.'' Soleiyu taucht in der ersten Szene auf, wo er noch ein Kind war. Er wird von Dracula entführt und von ihm in einen Vampir verwandelt. Diese Szene ist jedoch nur ein Traum von Christopher in seiner Hochzeitsnacht. Der letzten Szene, immer noch im Bauch seiner Mutter, erreicht ihn Dracula's fast besiegter Geist, der darauf wartet, dass er volljährig wird und er Kontrolle über ihn übernehmen kann. ''Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge'' Beschreibung aus der Nordamerikanischen Anleitung: "In 1591, fifteen years after Christopher Belmont defeats Dracula, a ceremony was held in the town of Transylvania. The son of Christopher Belmont, Soleiyu Belmont, had come of age, and it was time for the title of vampire hunter to be passed down to him. But on the morning after the ceremony, it was discovered that Soleiyu Belmont had vanished into thin air. The ceremony was the chance Dracula had waited for. Soleiyu received great sacred power in the ceremony to mark his adulthood, and Dracula used his last bit of magic to turn Soleiyu's powers against him, transforming him into a terrible demon. Then, aided by Soleiyu-demon, Dracula was able to assume human form once again. That evening, to the northeast of the village, the earth shook with a thunderous roar and four ominous castles appeared. Übersetzung: Im Jahr 1591, 15 Jahre nachdem Christopher Belmont Dracula besiegte, wurde eine Zeremonie in der Stadt Transylvanien abgehalten. Der Sohn von Christopher Belmont, Soleiyu Belmont, wurde volljährig und es war die Zeit, in der der Titel Vampirjäger an ihn zu übergeben. Aber am Morgen nach der Zeremonie, stellte sich heraus, dass Soleiyu Belmont sich in Luft aufgelöst hätte. Die Zeremonie war die Chance, auf die Dracula gewartet hatte. Soleiyu erhielt große heilge Macht in der Zeremonie um ihn als Erwachsenen auszuzeichnen und Dracula nutzte seinen letzten bisschen Rest an Magie, um Soleiyu's Kräfte gegen ihn einzusetzen und ihn in einen schrecklichen Dämon zu verwandeln. Dann, unterstützt durch Soleiyu-Dämon, war es Dracula erneut möglich, menschliche Gestalt anzunehmen. Diesen Abend, im Nordosten des Dorfes, bebte die Erde mit einem Donnergrollen und vier ominöse Schlößer tauchten auf. Bosskampf Im Kampf gegen Soleiyu, kämpft dieser mit einer Peitsche und drei Zielscheiben. Trivia *"Soleiyu" scheint eine Falschübersetzung des französischen Wortes "soleil" zu sein, was "Sonne" bedeutet, und im Englischen ein Wortspiel zu Sohn ist (englisch "son", vom Klang her jedoch genau wie "sun" ausgesprochen) und andererseits Bezug nimmt auf die traditionelle Schwäche von Vampiren. *Soleiyu ist der erste Held-wird-Feind Boss in der Castlevania Series. *Soleiyu's Name wird im Comic Castlevania: The Belmont Legacy nicht erwähnt. Gallerie ;Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge Image:BR Soleiyu Jap Cover.JPG|Japanisches Cover von Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge Image:CasVanSolieyu 1.gif|Aus der Anleitung von Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge Image:Soleiyu Belmont.png|Soleiyu Sprite ;Castlevania: The Belmont Legacy Image:Belmont Legacy Soleiyu.JPG|Soleiyu in Castlevania: The Belmont Legacy en:Soleiyu Belmont B B B Kategorie:Belmont Clan B B B B B